Protective or hazardous duty garments are used in a variety of industries and settings to protect the wearer from hazardous conditions such as heat, flames, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, vapors, fumes and the like. In addition, the wearers of such garments are typically placed under physical strain by carrying heavy gear and equipment. Wearers seek to avoid fatigue to remain mentally sharp and physically able to carry out tasks.
Protective garments are often constructed from sturdy and stiff materials to provide sufficient protection. However, the weight and stiffness of these materials may cause frictional engagement with the wearer or the wearer's clothing.